In the prior art, coating compositions used as interior linings for food, beer and beverage metal containers, generally epoxy and vinyl chloride -- vinyl acetate copolymers, were applied from organic solvents. However, due to air pollution regulations and solvent shortage problems, effort is being expended towards developing new coatings compositions which can be applied from water containing blends and such compositions have satisfactory performance as interior linings for food, beer and beverage metal containers. The amount of volatile organic solvent in the blend should be no more than 20% by volume.
Accordingly, the principal objectives of the present invention are to
(1) Provide such new coating compositions;
(2) Provide a new method of preparing such coating compositions which overcomes certain deficiencies of aqueous polymeric colloids made by two general methods known in the art as follows: